Music X Lovers
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: On the day Naruto and Jiraiya returned to Konoha, they had an extra guest. Who is this girl, and why does she have a small horn that belongs to a unicorn on her forehead? Wait... What do you mean she is Naruto's girlfriend?
1. Main Story

**Music X Lovers**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I also don't own any of the official characters relating to Masashi Kishimoto's popular manga _NARUTO_. I don't make money from this story but this crossover story came from reading the only other Naruto/Vinyl Scratch fic that exists on the site.

**Author's Note:** The story will contain MLP ponies with some retaining their pony traits but looking very much human. This is basically a plot bunny that won't leave me alone after reading a Naruto/Vinyl Scratch shipping story. Hopefully it is enjoyed… and also, the title is spelled and read as "Music Cross Lovers". It contains some limish content but nothing that is explicit (and at least keeps to the rating). Although, you MAY get a bit of a chuckle at the ending.

* * *

Jiraiya looked back once and awhile as they traveled down a dirt road. In the distance was a large set of gates leading to a walled village and a large mountain with five faces carved into one side. While he led on with no one to talk to, two teenagers were following after the white-haired Sannin. The world pretty much was nothing to them as both of them were leaning close to one another. Both wore a type of oversized ear phones that completely covered the ears, and two black cables stretched down connected to a dual jack connected to a white device held in the hand of the girl.

If you listened in real closely, you can hear music blaring from the headphones. It was music Jiraiya never really understood. Of course he's heard of enka, but never really enjoyed enka as much as Orochimaru did at one time before meeting a man who made him dislike it very much. Jiraiya was about to speak, but then he decided not to. The two teens wouldn't hear him unless he ripped those oversized novelty accessories off their heads. But he wouldn't; the last time he did to the girl she waved a hand at him and sent him flying face-first into a tree. That's also how she got Naruto's attention (after previous first-encounter incidents that involved a giant mutant flan monster)…

He shivered. Magic… very destructive if you pissed off the wrong unicorn… Then again, knowing a bunch of humanoids with traits of the standard pony species, some that can fly, some usable with magic, or both, would have a certain snake try and kidnap for "science".

"I cannot wait until we reach the village. Hm, then again Miss Vinyl will attract some attention with her horn and tail."

Twenty minutes of quiet passed until they finally arrived at the gates. Naruto and Vinyl Scratch nearly walked into Jiraiya but they had looked up. Naruto removed his headphones and grinned.

"We're back?"

"Yup. Why don't you show Vinyl around Konoha?" Jiraiya suggested.

With a smile on his face, he grabs Vinyl Scratch's hand and leads the girl through the now open village gates. The two Chūnin at the gate watch the blond-haired teenager lead the civilian girl into the village who herself was also excited to be at Konoha. They stared longer at the girl because she had a tail… and a horn…

"Who's the girl, Master Jiraiya?" questions Kotetsu.

"Someone that we met when we ended up quite by accident to a different land," Jiraiya responds with a casual shrug. The way he acted, it was as if he was already used to the fact the girl had extra appendages. "If you'll two excuse me, I need to see Tsunade and tell her we're returned."

With a grin of his own the Toad Sannin disappears in a Shunshin.

"Well, looks like Konoha's peace and quiet is going to get noisy again."

Kotetsu laughed, agreeing with that.

=0=0=0=0=

"Do you all hear that?"

The Konoha Eleven were at Ichiraku Ramen enjoying a company lunch when Kiba's sensitive ears caught something in the distance growing closer and louder.

"Is that music?" Sakura blinked, also hearing what Kiba heard.

Then they heard it. All of them look out the open window drawing the flaps open and saw Naruto. He's returned and he was walking next to a girl and both of them were… singing? That explains the music… they were singing a song that Naruto and Vinyl Scratch loved a lot… and we're close to the end.

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY  
CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY  
SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE  
CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING  
CUTIE CUTIE CH-CH-CH-CHEWING LOVE_

_CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY  
SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE  
CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING  
CUTIE CUTIE CANDY LOVE_

"My god that is the BEST song ever," exclaims Vinyl Scratch.

"Among the other best songs ever," Naruto said, laughing with her.

"You know this is the first time I've used these Boom Cubes, Naru. I'm surprised they worked as advertised on television," said Vinyl Scratch, gesturing to the small 8 inch cubes hanging off her belt via clasps, in which they were both connected to the dual jack plugged to the iPod. Thus it explains the music everyone around them can hear…

"You know what I kind of miss traveling with you? Those rad rave parties I throw down for my friends. I'm sure they miss me and everything."

"You wanted to go babe, and no one stopped ya."

She smirked and elbows Naruto in the side.

"You're just too damn cute for your own good, blondie," she told him.

He winks at her. "So I've been told Vinyl."

Her laugh was bubbly and infectious. The group in the shop got a good look at Naruto. He was taller now. That orange jumpsuit of his he wore as a kid was now replaced with a complete new wardrobe.

He now wore a black jacket over the top of a red t-shirt, a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and simple black sneakers. He had let his hair grow out a little, just enough to slightly cover his eyes, and on top his head is a striped white and green bucket hat. His hitai-ate plate was used as a customized belt buckle to the brown leather belt he wore. They also noticed he was now taller, and had a light muscular build to his frame. He wasn't bulging with thick muscles like professional body builders (or ninjas who work on pure muscle builds), but he wasn't skinny anymore. They couldn't see the tattoo that Naruto got on his right hip, which was the old symbol of Uzushiro. The girl on the other hand…

She has short hair not unlike Sakura's length, but the color of her hair was a moderate cobalt blue with streaks of brilliant cyan. Shikamaru in all his laziness saw the girl sported a short white horn from her forehead that parted the frontal bangs; it wasn't like the horns that Tayuya grew three years ago during that disastrous retrieval mission to get Sasuke, no… it was short but straight. For some odd reason he pegged the horn as something that would belong to a girly unicorn.

Just like Naruto, Vinyl also wore modest clothing for civilians. A white zipped-up hoodie, with the hoodie an electric blue color along with the sleeves from the elbows down, a tie-dye stonewash blue to light blue jeans with faded swirls of bleached white, and she is wearing buckled black leather boots. Under the sweater hoodie of hers is a cobalt t-shirt with a full white circle surrounding a two bridged eighth notes symbol. Hidden, she also has that same mark on her left hip as a tattoo. She currently pocketed her rave sunglasses so her red eyes can be seen, and adorn around her neck is her trademark deep bass musical headphones.

Vinyl Scratch may be a Disc Jockey, but her love for music was just as big as Naruto's love for ramen, or Itachi's love for Pocky. Although since being in Ponyville for a full year and a half Naruto also gathered an appreciation for Vinyl's enjoyment of all things music. It's probably why those two are so close together (other than preventing Jiraiya from being pervy on beautiful women).

"So, where's this ramen shop you told me about? I can enjoy a bowl or two."

"Yeah it's this way. We're not far from it."

The Konoha Eleven hastily pull the flaps shut; they were going to surprise Naruto.

"That was Naruto, right?"

"Yeah… he's grown taller," Ino pointed out.

Hinata was fidgeting again, blushing at seeing a now taller Naruto.

"What the hell happened to the shop?" the hear Naruto exclaim.

"This is Ichiraku Ramen, Naru?" questions the girl who was with him.

"Yeah but… it's gotten bigger since I last came here."

Behind the serving counter inside the now small restaurant-styled ramen house, Ichiraku heard his number one customer's voice.

"Hey Ayame! Naruto's back home!" he yelled to his daughter.

Those eating there for lunch heard a loud clattering of pots and pans falling, as Ayame ran out to the front. "Naruto-kun's home?"

Ichiraku laughed, following his daughter outside and saw her glomp tackle a surprised Naruto.

"My number one favorite customer!" yells the old man, laughing as Ayame hugged Naruto.

"Old man! Hey what happened to the place?"

Ichiraku smiles. "Renovated it. It's bigger and now has indoor heating on the cold months. Ayame, get off Naruto so he can come inside!"

"Sorry Naruto, it was just boring with you gone the past three years," Ayame apologized, helping the young man up. _Oh my, he has certainly gotten handsome and taller,_ was the thought running her head.

Ichiraku then saw the girl still staring at his daughter with a perplexed look on her face. Wait… is that a horn?

"And who are you, miss?"

"Oh, the name's Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch. I met Naruto when he and his teacher showed up one day out of the blue in Ponyville, both completely lost."

"You mean Jiraiya got ME lost, Vinyl," Naruto told her.

She just sends a cute smile to the blond.

"Show me inside Naru. I want to see what makes this place so special in your heart."

Naruto grins, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the shop. "You will praise to the gods once you try some of the old man's awesome ramen."

Ichiraku laughed, following them back into his shop.

"You still love ramen, huh?"

"Yeah! I miss this place! Even though Jiraiya-sensei got me to eat more properly I've hit a growth spurt. I still will love coming here whenever I crave ramen."

The couple takes a seat at the booth/table counter that remained the same old to Naruto's memory. Now that the girl was sitting with her back facing the customers, the Konoha Eleven saw that she had an actual tail from her backside the same colors as her hair. It was… like a tail of a horse or a pony.

"I see that. First bowl's on the house, for the return of my number one customer and his guest," he told the teen, as Ayame was already serving them two bowls of miso ramen.

Vinyl easily worked the chopsticks (although she liked using a fork better), and took her first bite of the ramen. Her eyes lit up, making Naruto grin.

"Damn this is better than most of the store-brand instant ramen back in Ponyville," she says, going in for another bite of noodles.

"Yeah it is. Speaking of Ponyville, I miss the place."

"You miss Pinkie Pie more because of her prankster side," she ribbed at him.

He blushed a bit. "Yeah maybe. But she made the best cakes ever."

"Still, you were the only guy there who would try her experimental chicken ramen cupcakes."

"They were good," he defended the chicken ramen cupcakes, unaware that behind the two were the Konoha Eleven, looking to one another hearing the words chicken, ramen, and cupcakes used in a sentence. "Among other baked goods, like her triple chocolate lava cake with the swirled-in vanilla custard filling, plucked red cherries, raspberries, and grape-flavored frosting."

"Oh yeah," she moaned, remembering the deliciousness.

He laughed at her. "You practically wanted to move into the shop before Octavia had to drag you out of Sugarcube Corner."

"You proposed to Pinkie Pie after you devoured the ramen cupcakes," she told him off.

"She knew my proposal to her was a joke. Still… ramen cupcakes or not, I still enjoy the real thing."

"You are so strange sometimes, Naru," she giggles.

One mouthful of noodles and broth swallowed later, "Nah, Pinkie Pie is strange. I still never met a girl who can play ten instruments at one time."

"Yeah, she is a wild girl sometimes," Vinyl says, agreeing with Naruto's statement.

"Naruto!"

Kiba couldn't keep quiet anymore and yelled out.

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen but manages not to as he spun on the stool, and there was his friends filling a large sectional corner booth. Vinyl also turned around to look at who called out Naruto's name.

"Old man did you know they were there?" he turns back, shouting to the old ramen maker.

Ichiraku just gave a sly smile. "Possibly."

"Vinyl let's sit over with my friends."

She follows, carrying her bowl as the two manage to squeeze into the same corner booth.

"Naruto… you certainly grew," Ino remarked.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. I'm taller than Sakura now."

Sakura gave him a look, although there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Naruto my youthful friend who is your lovely lady friend?" Lee asks in his usual loud youthful voice of his.

"Everyone, this is Vinyl Scratch. And yes that IS her name. She's a DJ star from a quaint cozy town called Ponyville."

Some of them blink.

"Ponyville?" Chōji repeated the name.

"Yeah. I know it sounds like an odd name but it's the name of the town where I live with my friend Octavia," Vinyl spoke up, before sipping some of the warm broth from her bowl.

"I never heard of this place before," Shikamaru said. And he's got a high IQ.

"It's located in Equestria. I doubt you guys never traveled the West Sea," Vinyl waves off Shikamaru's statement.

West Sea? No doubt as far as the shinobi histories show, no one has ever traveled beyond the Elemental Countries.

"I blame Jiraiya for that. Somehow he managed to get us on the wrong boat that traveled not to Yuki, but to Equestria. Still he took his mistake and turned it into traveling a new land not even he's ever been to before. That's when we ran into Vinyl here."

"I was being attacked by a giant flan monster that mutated from some weird magic accidentally casted by Twilight in her studies." Vinyl shivered, remembering that it tried to molest her.

"And I like an idiot went and attacked his Royal Ripeness."

"He was heroic. Not even those within Princess Celestia's Guardian Corp. were able to take down that monster."

"It took three days until Twilight Sparkle found the spell that would reverse the accidental casting, by then it was weakened enough that it was a smaller towering giant of mutant flan and my **Mahō Rasengan** (Magic Spiraling Sphere) destroyed it completely."

The other ninja look to one another at the variation of the Fourth's trademark jutsu.

"You sent slimy flan goo everywhere in a rather disgusting shower all over Ponyville," Vinyl said, poking Naruto in the ribs and making him jump with an odd noise emitting from his mouth.

Naruto quickly regained composure and smirked. "Pinkie Pie got sick when she cleaned up half of Ponyville with her mouth."

"She said it was still delicious vanilla chocolate flan, more delicious than chocolate milk rain and cotton candy clouds."

The other ninjas blinked. What the hell?

"And no one stopped her," Naruto said next.

"Princess Celestia thanked you personally when the ordeal was over and invited you to Canterlot along with Jiraiya since you two were new visitors in Equestria."

He grinned. "Princess Luna was a cool girl. She deployed a wicked uppercut when Jiraiya was caught reading his perverted book in public." In the end of that sentence he broke down laughing, recalling that scene.

"With the two of you in Ponyville, things got lively. I feared that one day when you and Pinkie Pie went on a pranking spree. I still wonder how you both painted all of Cloudsdale in rainbow colors without anyone noticing the two of you."

The other ninja stare again. Only those who really knew Naruto recalled a certain incident involving the Hokage Monument and overnight painting that followed with four hours of all the ANBU chasing after him the morning that followed and never being able to capture Naruto. In the end it took Iruka only five minutes to find out his location, and grab him by the shoulder.

"Thankfully Octavia was grateful to let you have me stay over at her place with you. Jiraiya stayed over at Twilight's because of the books in the library."

"Yeah he wanted to study up Equestria or something. That's what you told me."

He nodded, devouring more of his ramen.

Tenten spoke up. "So… the two of you became close friends?"

"Over the next three months, yes, and it was also fun to learn how things worked differently in Equestria than here in the Elemental Countries. Vinyl here can use magic since part of her DNA is that of a unicorn."

Vinyl demonstrated this by lifting up her sunglasses from her pockets, her horn lighting up with an aura of a light cobalt color. The same aura surrounded her sunglasses as she lifts them to her face and wears them once more. The magic aura vanishes off the sunglasses, and her horn.

"What… was that a jutsu?" Kiba pointed at her.

"I never seen anything like that before," said an amazed Ino.

Vinyl explained it out to the confused ninjas. "There are pure humans in Equestria, and then there are humans with pony DNA. Some are normal but with DNA from Earth Ponies, some have Unicorn DNA and the gift of magic, and others have Pegasus DNA allowing them the gift of flight and cloud walking. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence are of royal blood and they can use magic and also fly. They're termed as alicorns."

"So… it's like a Kekkei Genkai?" Shikamaru questioned the explanation.

"I wouldn't call it that. I mean it's simply been like that since the birth of Equestria, as far as history is concerned," Vinyl responds. "To us, ninjas are described as warriors clad in black that hunt only in the night, and are masters of the silent shinobi arts. And then we met Naruto."

"Old school ninjas Lyra enjoyed rambling about," Naruto spoke up.

"Still she did like the fact you can create those thousands of solid clones. If it weren't for them clean-up of the flan mess would have gone on longer."

"Didn't she try to make me create clones to fulfill one of her perverted gangbang fantasies?"

Sakura at this moment was sipping her drink; hearing those words made her spit-take in Neji's face. Vinyl groaned, face palming. "Don't remind me. Bon Bon had to reprimand her on that little request."

"But that didn't stop you. If I recall Vinyl, when you got me interested in music and singing, you seduced me at Gyūki Karaoke when you sang and danced to the song _You Swing Me Round_," Naruto had to remind the humanoid mare. His smile was foxy-like.

She looks up to him. "You didn't protest to my provocative dance moves, Naru," she retorts with an equally sly smile. "You were staring at my body as I danced."

"You had such a delicious body, babe," his voice dipped a tone low, laced with growing lust as he leans what looked to be uncomfortably close to the girl.

"You got us booted out for that rather adult make-out session we had at one of their corner tables," she tells him off, not rejecting him getting close and very personal to her. In fact, her hands slide around his sides and slid up the back of his jacket.

"You danced so damn sexy and in the end of the song you kissed me first. I simply reacted by tonguing your mouth as we collapsed onto the couch." He didn't notice Hinata beginning to hyperventilate hearing this juicy information, or Ino listening rather intently with a growing blush. "We ended up at your place and ended up freaking Octavia out when she caught us in her living room two hours later." Naruto giggled. Yes, he giggled like a pervert would reading smut from a certain orange book, fingers groping the zipper tab of her hoodie and pulling it down.

_Two hours later?_ Ino thought as she stared, eyes wide in surprise. Looking around, she wasn't the only one staring.

Of course that moment wasn't exactly one to remember when Jiraiya was the next person to walk into the living room looking for him, only to see him completely naked and having worked up quite a sweat, on the couch, with an equally naked sweating panting girl who does DJ Rave Parties for friends, special occasions, and among other requests. Thank Luna and Celestia that Vinyl had the willpower to magick Jiraiya's "research" from his hands the moment he started squibbling down faster than Twilight hitting an idea in her magic research studies with the Princess.

"That's because we made a mess of her favorite couch and she ordered a new one to replace it," Vinyl fake-pouts, smiling all the while.

"Octavia yelled at us because we left behind questionable stains on the upholstery," Naruto deadpans. "She really needs to get laid one of these days."

"Would you two stop that?" Sakura all but shrieked, her face sharing the usual shades of red as the other onlookers at the corner booth of Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto and Vinyl Scratch then realize they weren't alone, and had gotten hands unstuck from places and sat up straight and returned to their unfinished ramen bowls. Vinyl didn't bother zipping up her hoodie.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura complained after a full minute of silence.

"Uh… well guys, Vinyl Scratch is not just a cool friend of mine." He looks to her and smiles fondly, "She's my special somepony."

Really, you'd think that being human with traits of ponies and horses in your DNA was strange, and yet it's rare Equestria gets visited by pure humans. Yes, Equestria does have some pure humans living within its borders but they weren't like Naruto or Jiraiya was: trained shinobi. Even then, the two had blown Lyra Heartstrings' theories about ninjas out of the water. Silent, warriors of the night, fighting within the night, and ultimately dying in the night…

Naruto was loud, boisterous, but he was fiercely defensive when you hurt innocent people. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders one time got lost within the Everfree Forest Naruto personally searched for them and didn't quit until all three girls were back home safely in Ponyville. Applejack and Rarity were both thankful to Naruto for his heroics. And the little girls took to calling Naruto their big brother. He was their unofficial babysitter whenever the three girls got into silly misadventures.

"In other words, we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Vinyl clarifies, knowing that this part of the planet wasn't knowledgeable of pony/horse terms/puns from Equestria. Even then those puns weren't used as much like fifty years ago.

Several stare at them, Lee was grinning and congratulating Naruto on finding true love (the word youth was used in the sentence somehow), and Ayame behind the counter was disappointed that Naruto was taken even though she was a few years older than him. On the other hand she saw the two connected well. Hinata however felt her entire world crumble hearing the one she loves very much was dating somebody else. Then again it should have been clear to her when Naruto and Vinyl casually and vaguely discussed how they ended up having sex on Octavia's old couch… heheh, giggity.

"Hey Naru! Why don't we head to where you live so I can unpack my stuff?"

"Yeah… huh, it's been awhile. I hope my apartment is still there. It's kind of crappy," Naruto admitted.

"Well then if it is we can track down that pervert you had for a teacher," Vinyl told him.

He smiled after that. "Yeah, that can work. Okay let's go Vinyl."

She beams and they get up from the booth. She bowed politely to Naruto's friends. "It was wonderful meeting you all. I hope we can hang out again sometime."

And she follows Naruto outside and off they go running down the street. Everyone stared at them before looking to the bowls. Naruto's and Vinyl's were only half-empty. Naruto didn't finish his bowl of ramen. Shocker!

=0=0=0=

"I thought you said the place was run-down?"

"It was."

Vinyl Scratch was escorted by Naruto to where he lived. However upon arriving, she saw Naruto's facial expression turn to one of disbelief. Looking at the apartment complex, it had transformed into a two story building and there was a large fenced-off area around where much of the apartment used to exist. Three trees grew in the large lot. On the top floor was a smaller building, and it had a chain link fence, Vinyl assumed was like a balcony to rest if you enjoyed being outdoors.

She noticed something taped to the door and it looked worn, but protected by plastic sheeting.

"Naruto."

She had taken it down and handed the letter inside to her boyfriend.

"So, my place burned down two years ago and Tsunade-baachan rebuilt it with her money."

He pockets the letter and grabs Vinyl's hand.

"We're going to get the keys to my house from baachan, Vinyl!"

She was dragged off again, this time towards the Hokage Tower, where inside the office Jiraiya and Tsunade were sharing a bottle of sake and two cups between them. Jiraiya had finished his basis report of how the training went, and also filled in on the new land they accidentally sailed off to and thus meeting new people, and of course the meeting of the royal princess that governed the entire land.

"And the girl you told me… Vinyl Scratch?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I know it's an odd name but that's the name she was given to at birth. She and Naruto really hit it off when we stayed there for a year. I wanted to learn much about the land and even spoke with the toads I summoned for references. Fukasaku never heard about Equestria until that year ago. I was surprised."

"Well no ninja's never even sailed past the ocean borders other than you and Naruto, so it would make sense," Tsunade thought aloud. "The farthest I've ever heard past the ocean was that location Moon Island."

"Didn't you have Naruto sent on that mission with Sakura and Rock Lee?"

"The very same one," Tsunade answered.

Comes to show that the world is bigger than you perceived…

The door slams open. "Baachan!"

Tsunade reacted to the nickname by grabbing one of her paperweights and threw it to clock the knucklehead in the face (granted she missed hearing his voice), but an aura surrounded the leaf-shaped paperweight. Vinyl Scratch releases her magic and it clattered on the ground.

"Hey lady, don't throw things at my boyfriend!"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Vinyl, it's just her way of saying hi when I call her baachan."

Tsunade went around her desk and grabbed Naruto in a big hug.

"Stupid brat keeps calling me old. I'm not old yet."

"Yeah you are," he said partially muffled.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Things never get old. Miss Vinyl, how is the village?"

Vinyl blinked, seeing the pervert sitting there. He looked very much different from the peeper she thought she knew him as (the few times women would go chasing after him with pots, pans, baseball bats, and assorted stuff found lying around when he would peep at Ponyville's Outdoor Baths near the Ponyville Salon).

"Well, I met Naruto's friends. They were very interested seeing that I'm not fully human, what with my tail and unicorn horn," she told the man.

"You're not homesick?"

"I am, but being able to travel outside Equestria… it's so much fun. Meeting new people, seeing new cultures…" She looked to Naruto who finally got out of the woman's grasp. "Being with the person I love…"

"Love ya too, babe," Naruto said, hearing her last sentence.

After an hour of talking, and Vinyl filling in some of Tsunade's answers, she reluctantly gave Naruto keys to his new place and the two teens simply left in a hurry. Returning back to the place, they spend the next ten minutes looking every square inch of the house before unpacking all their things. In this case, Vinyl tricking the living room with all her rad music system and entertainment center with the video game consoles and her favorite game titles. The CD Player was connected to the stereo system and Vinyl started playing from a random CD she inserted on the five disc tray. The music had a electronic tune to the sweet sounds.

"At least the house came pre-furbished. I think I like this couch."

Naruto pulled a handle on the side and the seat he was in turned into a recliner.

"Mind helping me with the TV?"

Naruto smiles and summons some shadow clones to help with manual labor. They work with connecting everything as the vocalist starts singing the lyrics to the song **Unfragment** (by Hatsune Miku).

_Lie, I Have To Say Again  
Anata no kotoba wo  
Dareka ga ureu yōni  
Warau_

_Ache, You Give Me With A Smile  
Colorful na machi nami  
Taikutsu na jikan wa  
Mawaru Mawaru――_

_Tōkute kikoe nai yo  
Nanika ga kakete iru rashī nda  
Wo tagai  
Kogareta te no kyori wa mada  
Doko made chika zuitemo  
Zero ja nai_

It's one of Vinyl and Naruto's favorites among a large list, and one of this author's, too.

=0=0=0=

Naruto's new home was sweet. All of his friends have decided to attend as a house-warming party later that evening. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had to drag Hinata out of her apparent funk over Naruto having a girlfriend (something that still comes off as a bit of a shock). Tsunade was there as well, and Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Iruka. Even Konohamaru and his teammates Moegi and Udon were there once they heard Naruto was home again from three years' training with Master Jiraiya. They can hear soft music. The vocalist sounded female and the words were sung in what they believed was romaji.

"So… this is where Naruto lives now?"

"Yes, Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya could appreciate the work done into this home. He was sure his student enjoyed having a new place to live than the old run-down crappy apartment three years ago. With a spare key Tsunade had, the door opened, and the entire group was not prepared for what they witnessed next. All manner of greeting Naruto with a cheerful shout died away as the music (no longer blocked or muffled) escaped out the door. Said music came from an expensive-looking stereo system and one expensive entertainment center. The front door was connected to the living room, where from the back there was a hallway that would lead to the kitchens and adjoined dining area. The hallway to the right led to an indoor house gym. But no, that isn't what caused them to go silent…

It was the two naked teenagers bucking at one another on the couch (that doubles as a comfortable recliner on the end corners of the sectional mandarin orange sofa), all sorts of moaning sounds, almost animalistic grunts coming from Naruto, and the increasing cries of passion and arousal escaping Vinyl's throat. And oh my god, this scene was something worthy of **Icha Icha: The Movie**. Bonus points because of the love and the passion that the two were embraced under only intensified their feelings to each other, trying to reach that ever-closing peak of ecstasy.

And apparently, they had just arrived in the moment the teenaged couple reached the final minute since… well all the ladies were sporting huge blushes upon hearing the scream that tore from Vinyl's mouth as she had stopped bucking on Naruto, and the men were just staring in shock. Hell, Kakashi's fingers went numb losing their hold on his perverted book he enjoys. Jiraiya was busy writing into his notebook to be stopped with tissues stuffed up his nose to absorb the nose bleeds.

CRASH!

There goes that expensive sake bottle as a house-warming gift from Tsunade. Cue the shocked screams from Vinyl and Naruto being caught in such a compromising position when that sharp sound reached their ears, and their eyes tore from one another to the wide open door filled with unexpected guests/viewers. Then Vinyl noticed Jiraiya perversely giggling away and creating a light smoke from the rapid writing in his blank book. With feminine rage replacing her previous emotions of shyness at being caught (again) she uses her magic and…

_**EXPLOSION!**_

BOOM! Jiraiya is seen flying out of the village via Vinyl Air Services. Yeah, Konoha's night was rocked for sure. Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, the Mane Six suddenly felt they missed something strange that happened, not to mention all of them suddenly wondered why their cheeks gained a red heat. In Canterlot, Princess Luna suddenly burst into rather odd perverted giggles earning her a slightly puzzled look from Princess Celestia.

* * *

**Yeah… that's all from this writer. Hehehe~ Oh, and a ending portion of the lyrics in the story comes from **_CANDY CANDY_**, a Vocaloid Cover song by Gumi. My god that song is sickingly sweet and addictive; I don't own that song or **Unfragment** by Miku-chan… **:D


	2. OMAKE: Alternate Ending

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. I also don't own any of the official characters relating to Masashi Kishimoto's popular manga _NARUTO_.

* * *

The door opens after Tsunade unlocks it with her spare key she had, and the music bombards the group. However they were unprepared for what their eyes just seen. Naruto and Vinyl, both completely naked, and having sex on the couch...

"What the hell?" Sakura shouted.

The two stop and turned, and saw their audience intruding upon a private loving moment.

Vinyl and Naruto screamed.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon screamed; the three were still too young to really comprehend adult stuff.

"Don't look!" Iruka had to grab the three young Genin and shield their eyes with Kurenai's help.

"What the hell?" Tsunade shouted, losing her grip on the sake bottle. It shatters on the ground.

"Giggity," Jiraiya giggled, already writing this scene for something to be put in his perverted book series.

That perverted quote from a certain Seth McFarland cartoon show caught Vinyl's attention. "PERVERT!" She shouted with feminine rage, forgetting the fact they were caught bucking wild. Her horn took on a bright magical glow...

BOOM! Jiraiya goes flying through the air, taken notes destroyed in the ensuing blast of explosion magic. Everyone else resembled comical soot-covered characters that survived a cartoon explosion. And finally with her magic grabbing the door, she slams it shut on the audience.

The Mane Six over in the land of Equestria were puzzled as to why they suddenly gained heated blushes and suddenly thinking of a certain blond ninja, while in Canterlot, Princess Luna starts giggling in a perverted manner with Celestia wondering what came over her little sister suddenly.

Jiraiya would survive his unexpected magical air travel, but end up assaulted by angry naked women since he crash landed in a hot springs resort in Otafuku-Gai...

* * *

**The alternate ending is supposed to be more direct and short, as well as comical, like dominoes falling. I may add a side-story to this as to explain Naruto and Jiraiya's adventures in Equestria, and expand on Vinyl and Naruto ending up together. Who knows... I got busy stuff to do in my life outside the internet so it may be awhile before I get anything solid planned for a side-story expansion.**

**THIS OMAKE WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY A DESIRE TO SEE MORE VINYL SCRATCH IN CROSSOVER FANFICTION. WUBWUB ON, VINYL SCRATCH FANS!**


End file.
